1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of gloves. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pair of gloves for replaceably attaching to a garment and housing accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for pairs of gloves have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,271 to Mann teaches the ornamental design for a combined glove and watch.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,838 to Jackson teaches a glove-mounted watch comprising a glove including a wrist portion having a wrist-watch receiving area, a pair of spaced members secured to the outer surface of the wrist portion at opposite sides of the area for receiving the telescopic bracelet pins of a wrist watch, so as to secure a wrist watch in the area, a flap, having a central observation aperture smaller than the face of a wrist watch, secured to the wrist portion to fold over a wrist watch secured in the area, so that the observation aperture may become aligned with the area to enable observation of a watch therein, a first plurality of strips of resilient material is secured to the wrist portion to abut the area, a second plurality of strips of resilient material secured to the inside of the flap to engage the strips of the first plurality when the flap is folded, for closely surrounding a watch in the area, the combined thickness of the strips being less than the thickness of a watch so that when the flap is folded, the rim of the aperture may engage the face of a watch in the area to prevent the passage of undesired matter into the area, the flap being removably secured in folded position over the area.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,835 to Chen teaches at least one information indication article, like a battery-activated watch, a compass, a thermometer, etc. detachably or undetachably disposed in an information indication piece on the wrist and back of a glove portion in a conventional form. One end of the information indication piece is secured with a tightening ring. This ring and a tightening strip provided with Velcro fastener arrangements secure the glove on the user's wrist and dispose the information indication piece in a preferred observation orientation.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,521 to Mann teaches a watch supporting, protecting and insulating device, wherein, a glove has a pocket, which retains and protects a timepiece, permits viewing of the timepiece, and facilitates storage of other articles in the pocket.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,637 to Lonon teaches gloves, to the external back surfaces of which a utility attachment, such as a container for cigarettes, driver's license, credit cards, pens, pencils, comb, mirror, watch, radio, first aid equipment, or the like, or a decorative figure or symbol, may be removably attached.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for pairs of gloves have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.